


Boob Hat

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milk, Paperhat - Freeform, Tentacle Dick, bh shapeshifted big titties but too lazy to do a vagina, black hat can shapeshift, boobs, breast milk, demencia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Black Hat shapeshifts some massive anime titties for Flug. They have fun in the bedroom.This is all undergrounddweller89's fault.





	Boob Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is all thanks to my friend undergrounddweller89's chatting. Our talks about boob hat did help me get through a rough patch in the school year though.
> 
> Warning that Black Hat will have breasts but no female genitalia. I've received feedback in the past to tag about what the characters refer to their privates (especially if they're trans). Though I'm not sure I should here, better to be safe than sorry. Also, I'm always open to feedback on what and how to tag!

Flug was on the verge of a breakthrough in villainry through science, just about to combine two highly toxic, radioactive chemicals when he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his cellphone vibrating.

A text from Demencia came up with the following;

_ “Yooo Flugbug _

_ Get ur butt to blackie’s office _

_ U don’t wanna miss this ;)” _

After Flug carefully placed the vials down, he picked up his phone and thumbed,  _ “Dem this better be important.” _

_ “IT IS _

_ Blackie got himself some serious honkers _

_ A real set of badonkers _

_ Packin some dobonhokeros” _

Flug blinked, and simply replied with,  _ “What” _ .

_ “Massive dohoonkabhankoloos _

_ Big ol’ tonhongerekoogers” _

Scowling, Flug shoved his phone back into his pocket and dragged his feet out of his precious lab. He knew better than to try to reason with Demencia. Besides, it’d be more efficient to go to her directly than waste time deciphering her texts. He suspected she had broken the spell checker on her phone long ago.

As he approached Black Hat’s office, he could already hear scuttling and chaos from behind the massive mahogany doors. Two voices, Demencia’s high pitch squeals and Black Hat’s massive roars, made the very timbers of the mansion shake.

“C’mon Blackie! Just one touch! Just one lil squeezie!”

“God no! And I’m a demon!!”

“Pleeeeease? Maybe we can get you some nipple clamps, too!”

“GAACK!! Hands off my chest, you imbecile! They’re still tender!”

“OOOOH LEMME SQUEEZE ‘EM!”

_ Crash!! _

A woman shaped dent popped through the wall, almost hitting Flug in the face. Now he was even more confused. He reached the door and turned the handle. However, the door was slammed open, smashing him between the wall and the door. He could hardly breathe, hardly able to hear the crash as Demencia was sent flying down the stairs. Just before he passed out from a lack of oxygen, the great weight of the door lifted. Gasping for air, Flug fell to his knees, clutching at the edge of his crinkled brown bag.

“Flug? Flug! Say something, you idiot!”

Flug blinked the dizziness away. He raised his head to make eye contact with his boss--and lover--but was met with something much more  _ fascinating _ .

A pair of large, pugnacious breasts were directly in front of Flug’s face, straining the confines of a red silk button shirt. The buttons were on the brink of bursting, stretching the fabric and causing gaps in between the buttons to reveal smooth, subtly scaly skin.

Blood rushed to Flug’s cheeks, and to below his belt.

“Flug?”

Flug ripped his eyes away, but oh, was it painful. His eyes met Black Hat’s, a scowl on his face. “Y--Yes, jefecito?”

“For the umpteenth time, are you alright?”

“Oh! Yessir!” Flug nodded, letting his eyes peek back at Black Hat’s brand new breasts. “So, um, how--how are you?”

He sighed, straightened his back, folding one of his arms under his bust. “I just had to pry that brat of a girl off me. How do you think?”

“Oh, of course, sir. She’s not the breast--I-I mean,  _ best _ to be around.”

Black Hat’s scowl shifted to a smirk. “I take it you’re curious about my new...look.” He shifted the weight on his feet, his breasts shifting with his body.

Flug was on the verge of drooling like a dog. “Y...Yes, sir.”

“Well, I was doing some...research on those bizarre cartoons you watch.”

“Wait, you don’t mean--?!”

“Yes, the ‘ani-may’ you watch. And that I caught you pleasuring yourself with.”

Flug squeaked.

“As your lover, I refuse to allow you to be pleasured by nothing else but my pristine being! After hours of research and practice, I have shapeshifted into something I believe will intrigue you. More specifically,  _ in my chambers. _ ”

“Oh, I’m intrigued, sir,” Flug licked his chapped lips. His fingertips tingled and trembled. “May...May I...touch them?”

“Not here. I don’t trust that girl to stay down for long,” Black Hat narrowed his eyes in the direction he sent Demencia flying. He pressed closer, chest against Flug’s cheek, and wrapped his arm around Flug’s back. “Come. To my chambers.”

* * *

 

Black Hat was secretly biting his tongue as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt after he and Flug arrived at his bedroom and locked the door with a dozen childproof locks--more like Demencia proof. He was excited; it had been a while since he and his Flug had time to do this. However, he was still adjusting to his new chest. A button popped off his chest and across the room. 

“Oh, blasted breasts! How do those anime girls do this?!”

“Sir?”

Black Hat looked up. Flug had removed his lab coat, shirt, and shoes, and stood in front of the demon. His blush was already crawling down to his neck, under his paper bag. “Do you--Do you need help?”

“I’m a demon! I can undress myself!” Black Hat tore at his shirt, several more buttons popping off. One hit Flug square in the eye, bouncing off the thick glass of his goggles. 

“Ow!”

“Flug! Are you okay?”

“Yea-- _ wow, _ ” Flug’s jaw dropped, the bottom of his chin peeking out from the bag. He ripped off his bag, goggles included, revealing his expression; eyes blown wide, cheeks bright red, and jaw still dropped.

Inches away from his face were Black Hat’s bare breasts. Soft, plush flesh, radiating heat. Skin smooth with subtle, wandering black veins along the round shape. A pair of round nipples hardened in the air, the areolas deep, dark indigo. They looked so soft, scales so minuscule and fine it looked as soft as human flesh.

“Like what you see, doctor?” purred Black Hat.

Flug nodded dumbly.

“Well, then enjoy it while it lasts. These things hurt and I doubt I’ll be doing this again,” With that, he pushed his chest against Flug’s face, engulfing the poor little scientist.

Hands nicked with chemical burns flung to the sides of Black Hat’s breasts. Flug pressed them against his cheeks as he buried his nose deeper into the cleavage. He hummed, the vibration pleasant against Black Hat’s chest, and he gasped. Flug’s hands gently rubbed up and down, squeezing and moving the breasts against his face as he nosed into every nook and cranny of soft, velvet skin. He could barely breathe, and it was bliss.

It was heavenly to Black Hat as well. The demon couldn’t contain a high pitched moan, slipping past his lips. He had no idea they’d be so sensitive...or that his dear scientist would be so reactive them. “F...Fl-Flug…”

“Yss, srr?” said Flug, still buried in the breasts. Oh, satan that was adorable.

“I’d like to try something,”

Flug jerked away, attentive and ready. His big eyes and ready posture reminded Black Hat of a puppy waiting to do a trick for a treat.

Black Hat cupped his left breast and curled his pointer finger and thumb around his areola. “Would you be interested in sucking on--AH!!”

The moment Flug’s lips wrapped around Black Hat’s teat, all evil cognitive thought left his mind in a puff black smoke. Flug’s lips, thin and sticky with chapstick, rubbed against sensitive areolas, saliva soaking into them. Meanwhile, Flug’s teeth--so blunt and fragile compared to Black Hat’s fangs--scratched ever so gently over a nipple. And then the tip of his tiny pink tongue flicked against Black Hat’s teat, hot and slick. Warm and soft and gentle and--it all made Black Hat sigh in bliss.

Black Hat’s hand made its way to the top of Flug’s head to stroke and comb through his patchy locks. His other hand cupped Flug by the ass, keeping him close and eager. All the while Flug suckled his breast like a starving babe. His tongue twirled around his nipple as drool dribbled from the corners of his mouth, making the demon’s flesh slick and shiny. With a groan, Flug gave a hard suck, and Black Hat saw stars.

“Fluuuuugh…”

“Mmmm--mph?” Flug suddenly pulled away with a surprised expression.

Black Hat saw red at the lack of Flug’s touch. “Why’d you stop?!” 

“Sorry, sir, I...I thought I…”

“You thought what?”

“I thought I...I felt you...lactate?”

“Lac...tate? What the hell is that?”

Flug pinched the nipple with his fingers. A squirt of white liquid shot out, hitting Flug’s cheek. He licked it, surprised at the sweet taste. “It-It’s when your breasts produce milk. Well, the breasts of any mammal, usually after giving birth.”

“What? I thought breasts did that all the time! And they produce it?”

“It’s-It’s a bit more complicated than that. I-I had no idea you could produce milk, though!”

“I am a being of pure evil, not motherhood!”

“But...then how-?”

“I simply…” Black Hat averted his eyes sheepishly. “...drank a lot of milk. Goat milk, to be precise.”

“Oh, so this,” Flug squeezed the nipple again, more milk shooting out. “Is goat milk?”

He snapped, “I thought that’s how human bodies worked! And goat milk tastes better!”

“Oh, it's fine!” Flug rubbed at the back of Black Hat’s neck, a sweet spot that never failed to make him purr. “It’s fine, sir! I was just surprised!”

Black Hat’s shoulders relaxed as Flug continued to massage that spot. His scowl’s edge melted away, especially when Flug’s other hand massaged his other breast.

“Actually, I...I was wondering if  _ I _ could try something?”

“It better be good then,”

Flug gently tugged Black Hat towards the bed. He maneuvered the demon to sit at the head of the bed, taking extra care to place a few decorative pillows between Black Hat’s back and the hard headboard. “Are you comfortable, sir?”

“Yes. Now what?”

“Now, just relax…” Flug crawled closer on all fours. He leaned towards Black Hat’s breasts until he was at eye level with the areolas. Licking his lips, he brought his mouth back to Black Hat’s nipple and began to suckle. Liquid warmth hit the back of his tongue. He swallowed it and hollowed his cheeks for more. Flug never had goat milk before, but Black Hat tasted far better than anything he's ever drunk. It was sweet, but not too sweet. Thick and creamy, leaving a warm aftertaste on his tastebuds. If he weren’t so enraptured by the taste, his scientific instincts would be questioning the nutritional value of Black Hat’s milk. Now, he was addicted to the intoxicating taste of milk, and the feel of soft flesh against his lips.

Meanwhile, Black Hat choked back his moans at the gentle, steady pressure against his nipples. He had no idea they’d be this sensitive when he shapeshifted them. Leaning further against the pillows, he closed his eyes as he was overtaken by the pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body. He was disappointed when Flug stopped for air, but it was soon replaced with delight when Flug kissed a warm trail of kisses to the other nipple. Flug’s pink tongue twirled around it, teasing a drop of milk out, before wrapping his lips firmly around the areola.  

“Mmmph...oh, sir…”

“Sh-Shut up and keep going,”

Flug’s teeth tugged at the teats, stretching them. Milk spewed out, filling Flug’s mouth to the point of overflowing. He let go and lapped up the spilled drops as if he’d die without it. It was as if the demon’s milk was an infinite jug of the warmest milk in the world. 

Suckling on Black Hat’s teats was so heavenly he forgot all about the tightness in his pants. All until Black Hat’s claws tugged at the zipper of his jeans. 

The scientist whimpered in surprise, but a firm hand at the back of his head kept him in Black Hat’s cleavage while the other hand pulled down the waistband of his pants and briefs. His average cock bobbed out into the cool air. Flug knew he was already leaking precome, dribbling down the veiny underside. His eyes widened when he felt his cock rub against the telltale texture of Black Hat’s tentacle cock--slick and hot--which curled around him and began to jerk up and down. The slick friction set fire to the hot pit growing in his gut, accompanied by his full stomach of warm milk. 

Black Hat, the demon, the villain, the nefarious businessman, blubbered in bliss. He kept gasping for air, even though he didn’t need it to even live. Gasping, panting, drooling all the while his scientist took care of him. 

“Flug...ah...keep...keep going...Oh, fuuuu…” Burying his claws into Flug’s hair, he moaned, “I’m...I’m close, don’t stop…”

“Mmph, mmm…” Flug hummed as he continued relentlessly. He too felt his balls grow tighter, cock weeping precome precariously. Then, with lust clouding his vision, he squeezed Black Hat’s breasts together and stuffed both nipples into his mouth. His tongue licked vigorously against them, milk pouring out like a flood. 

“Fluuug!!” moaned Black Hat, squeezing Flug tighter, including his dick. Copious green fluid spewed out of his tentacle, staining Flug’s skin with stickiness. Milk shot out of his breasts, spraying all over Flug’s pale face at high speed. Flug kept his mouth open, catching what he could as he, too, climaxed, his seed hitting Black Hat’s flat stomach. String after string of white came out as the scientist saw stars, yet even after his balls were drained of every last drop, he continued to mouth at the nipples, clumsily. 

When the last dregs of energy were spent, Flug choked for air, nestled in Black Hat’s breasts like pillows. He let all of his weight collapse against the demon. Even with his eyes closed, he knew Black Hat was satisfied; he could feel his purr through his chest. Flug smiled when blankets were pulled up around him to the shoulders, and a familiar clawed hand stroked his hair. With a full stomach, he drifted to sleep to the sound of purring and the feel of soft breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure if this is a kink of mine or not. Do I enjoy reading it (consensually)? Yes. Would I do it in real life? No. I am a confused virgin.


End file.
